


Lucien and Elain’s Pick-Up Lines

by Shadowhunter415



Series: Terrible Pickup Lines [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter415/pseuds/Shadowhunter415
Summary: Lucien uses pick-up lines on an oblivious Elain.





	Lucien and Elain’s Pick-Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m probably gonna post about once every week or so from now on. My lovely lady Beta’d for me this time. I love her and she is one of the greatest friends I’ve ever had. If you have another pairing post in the comments and I’ll start working on it. Can be from any fandom. Hope you enjoy.

“The only thing your eyes haven’t told me is your name.”  
“Lucien you already know my name is Elain.”  
—————————————————————  
“I’m no organ donor but I’d be happy to give you my heart.”  
“That’s sweet but I don’t need a heart and you kind of need your heart to survive.”  
—————————————————————  
“This morning I saw a flower and it was one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen. It’s second to only you.”  
“What kind of flower was it? And Lucien I’m not that pretty.”  
—————————————————————  
“Was you father a thief?”  
*Elain starts sobbing uncontrollably*  
“Elain, are you ok? Oh shit. I didn’t mean it like that. I meant he must have stolen all the stars to put them in your eyes.”  
*Elain sobs harder*  
—————————————————————  
“Would you touch me so I can tell my friends I’ve been touched by an angel?”  
“Don’t be silly Lucien I’m not an angel.”  
—————————————————————  
“Are you a Girl Scout?”  
“No, why do you ask?”  
“Because you tie my heart in knots.”  
“You should get that checked out.”  
—————————————————————  
“How many letters are in the alphabet Elain?”  
“26!”  
“Oh I thought there were only 21.”  
“Well you’re mistaken then.”  
“I must have forgotten the letters U R A Q T.”  
—————————————————————  
“I think there is something in your eyes.”  
“Really? I don’t feel anything.”  
“I’m sorry it was just a sparkle. My mistake.”  
—————————————————————  
“If I had a dollar for every time I thought of you I’d only have a dollar.”  
“Why’s that?”  
“Because you never leave my mind.”  
—————————————————————  
*Elain hands Lucien a dozen plastic roses*  
“I’ll stop loving you when these roses die.*  
“Wait does this mean you like me too?”  
“No, it means I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. If you liked this kudos or bookmark it. If not don’t read it again


End file.
